Rise of the wardens
by Gameguy20100
Summary: A Blight is coming the fate of the world lies with the last of the wardens. A mage with a noble background the last of the Couslands. an elf ripped from his home, a City elf with anger issues A dwarf prince with the death of his brother heavy on his heart, a cateless trying to prove herself and the survivior of the Circle of Magi. /All origins
1. Attack on the Couslands

**Attack on the Couslands**

Castle Cousland I always loved it here it was my home after all.

My name is Raziel Cousland but don't let the name fool you I'm no noble I gave that up the day I was blessed (or cursed) with magic I was always gonna be useless anyway my brother Fergus was first so he was always going to be tyern and I couldn't be married off like my sister Elissa.

"hey little bro hows the tower been?" my sister said as she ran up to me and ruffled my hair I always hated her calling me that I'm 22 for Andraste's sake! yea she was 20 minuets older but how is that important?

"fine hows knowing your gonna be sold to the next nobles son who gives dad some land?" She punched me playfully in the arm we were twins so we often tormented each other, we looked nothing alike though she had short (for a woman) blond hair I kept mine long (my friend Solona Amell said it suited me) and it was jet black, her eyes were emerald green, mine were a deep blue.

She was wearing Leather armour with a bow strapped to her back and twin daggers on her belt unlike Fergus she was a rouge I was just wearing Noble clothes I didn't like wearing my robes outside the circle to much attention.

"so whats new here" I asked her

"well a strange man came to talk to father and Howe"

"Redon Howe? " She nodded at my confused look

we decided to go and see them they were talking to a man I had never seen before he had dark skin and hair tied into a pony tail, he had a thick beard the he often stroked while talking he was wearing a type of medium armour light but protective.

"I'm sorry pups I didn't see you there" Dad smiled as he saw us "Howe you remember the twins?"

"I see they have both grown into a fine young man and woman pleased to see you again" Howe said I always was mistrustful of his tone it sounded like a viper or some kind of snake.

"pleasure to see you again Howe you will have to forgive my brother he's not very talkative" Elissa smiled at the noble

"I understand it must be the mage thing" Howe huffed

"a mage?" Duncan asked looking very interested in me

"yes i have magic don't start with the whole cursed by the maker crap bec.."

"you misunderstand I have the greatest respect for mages" Duncan inturupted me "they are powerful in both offence and defense any mage is welcome in the grey wardens"

"your a grey warden?" me and Elissa asked at the same time we used to finish each-others sentences when we were young old habits die hard I guess.

"yes he's looking for recruit's I believe he's got his eye on Ser Gilmore" Dad explained

"If I might be so bold I would suggest that your children are also both excellent Candidates" Duncan suggested

"honor tough that might be these are my children we are talking about. Dad snapped with a bit of venom he was always protective of us even when the Templar's took me away to the circle of magi he made the 3 of them scared as hell, Imagine that 1 man scared 3 Templar's!

after a lot of talking and arguing I didn't care about Dad asked us to find Fergus so we could give him a message.

As we walked along our squire Ser Gilmore arrived he mentioned something about my Mabari Baxter He was a gift from my parents when I completed my harrowing I had to leave him here the circle doesn't allow pets.

we found him in Nans kitchen larder he lept on me as we walked in knocking me to floor as he licked my face.

"yea Its good to see you to boy" I said as I scratched him behind his ears he kept barking and pointing to a hole

"I think he's trying to tell us something wait what was that?" Ser Gilmore asked as Giant rats crawled into the kitchen I froze them with a simple Frost spell I always had a talent for the primal school I was good with spirit and entropy spells as well but I was awful at creation I only barley scraped a pass and that was only because Solona let me copy her notes.

"Giant rats? Its like the start of every bad adventure tale my grandfather used to tell" Ser Gilmore complained as he wiped rat blood out of his ginger hair.

After a long boring talk with my mother we finally met Fergus out of all of us he had the most resemblance to our Father the same pale skin the same blueish grey eyes , the short brown hair (Dad's hair was grey but it was brown when he was young) He was saying good by to his wife Oriana she was kinda pretty but not really my type, Elissa loved her however, she was like the sister she never had.

"Is there really gonna be a war papa will you bring me back a sward" Oren asked I always think it's cute when he said words wrong.

"That's 'sword' Oren" Fergus corrected his son "and I will bring you back the Mightiest one I can find I promise" Fergus was wearing his battle armour It was a simple Iron Heavy chain-mail suit with a simple Iron Long sword on his belt, and an ash shield stamped with the Cousland crest.

"and here are my little brother and sister to see me off so dry your eyes love and I will beck within a month or two" Fergus cracked a smile at his wife

"you two are nauseating me" I Joked

"When there is a woman in your life Razeil you'll understand" He smiled at me

"no fewer than three if you please" I smiled

"bold words little brother I mean I real woman not a turn in the straw" He chuckled

"Fergus language" Oriana scolded her husband she was always a bit scrict with that stuff

"you like to play in the stable too uncle? I like to hide in the hay" Oren said to me he always called me uncle in the 7 years I have know him He has never used my name once

"Don't you listen to this if I catch you with your cloths full of straw again i'll send you to Mother Mallol"

"but mama she talks forever" Oren complained I had to admit I agreed with him but I never liked Mallol ever scince I discoverd my magic by freezing her plants she despised me calling me a monster I was 8 for crying out loud!

After we gave him the messege and we all had a rather nice talk me and Elissa went to our room.

"its really nice having you back here Raz" Elissa smiled at me as she removed her armour and changed into her nightgown.

"well the Circle gets boring plus the food all tastes like cold deepstalker" I joked as I took off my boots shirt and trousers, and put on my satin pajama shorts. yea they looked a bit odd on a guy as skinny as me but they were comfy.

after only a few hours of sleep we were awoken buy Baxter's barking

"Raziel shut him up" Elissa snapped disturbing my sisters sleep was probably the least intelligent thing in thedas .

"hey calm down boy" I said as I pated his head suddenly I heard a bang Elissa grabed the dagger she kept under her pillow,

"help the castle is under attack!" a servant yelled as he was shot in the neck with an arrow and died,

the man in leather armour shot at me but I deflected it with a magic barrier, before he could draw another shot I blasted him with lightning and set his friend on fire.

"darling are you and Elissa ok" Mother yelled as she ran out in studded leather with a long bow on her back

"im fine I took them out with my magic"I gasped

"Her scream woke me up did you see their shields?" I shoke my head "those are Howes me why would they attack us?" She half asked half snaped

"maby you could ask him yourself" I Joked I know it wasnt good timeing but It was how I dealt with issues

"did you see your Father he never came to bed" Mother looked very worried

"lets go and find him" Elissa suggested as she put on her leather armour and grabbed her bow and daggers

"wait Raziel you'll want these" She said as she passed me my robes and staff I slipped on my robes over my shorts and grabbed my staff It was good at amplifying my powers and it made a great blocking tool.

"we should check on the others" I said as I ran into Fergus's room but I gasped at what I saw

"NO my little Oren what manner of fiend slaughters Innocents?" Mother asked as she wept at the corpses of my sister-in-law and my nephew

"I'll paint these wall with their blood" Eliss snarled I normally hated my sister when she was like this she was so cruel but this time I agreed with her

"when I'm done with them they won't even be body's to clean up" I snarled as my hands became alive with blue arcane fire

"oh poor Fergus lets go I don't want to see this" mother said as she wept into her gloved hands.

we fought through our home Mom was splitting skulls with her bow Elissa was cutting out hearts left and right I was sending waves of fire ice Lightning and arcane energy everywhere and Baxter was really living up to his breed reputation he slew at least 6 men in the time it took Elissa to kill 3.

we arrived at the hall and our men were being slaughtered like nugs I sent a wave of magical force to knock Howes men down then I created a blizzard on the end of the hall shielding my Family and Ser Gilmore with an arcane Barrier when it passed I let it down so we could talk

"your ladyship, my lord, my lady thank the Maker you are all safe" Ser Gilmore gasped " I was sure Howes men had got through"

"they did!" Elissa hissed

"they killed Oriana and Oren" I explained

"go to the kitchen get out though the servants exit I last saw the teyrn there badly wounded"

"bless you Ser Gilmore Maker watch over you" Mom said to our squire and friend with tears in her eyes

"Maker watch over us all" He replyed as he ran to keep the door bolted I sealed it with some magic  
"that should buy you some time" I gasped I haven't been a full grown mage for very long it would only last an hour at the most.

"thank you my lord now please go" Ser gilmore said as he pushed against the door

we ran into the kitchen and the larder to see Dad laying on the floor bleeding

"there you all are" Dad said with his teeth gritted

"Bryce!" Mom gasped

"I was wondering when you would get here" He moaned in pain

"maker's blood whats happening your bleeding" Elissa gasped

"Howe's men found me first" he coughed up blood "almost did me in right there" I placed my hand on his wounds and tried to heal him

"Raziel that won't do any good" He shaked his head at me

"then we will simply drag you out" Elissa snapped as here eyes started to water

"only if you're willing to leave pieces of me behind pup" he chuckled

"BRYCE this is no time for jokes!" Mom half snapped half cried

"we can flee together find you a real healer no offence Raz"

"none taken" I replied to my sister "I'm terrible at healing magic no point in denying it"

"the castle is surrounded I can not make it" he choked on his blood

"I am afraid the Tyern is correct they have not found us yet but they surround the castle getting past will be difficult" Duncan said as he walked in placing his sword on his back

After a long Debate we agreed to leave with Duncan and to become Grey Wardens Elissa took more convincing than me but she reluctantly agreed.

" goodbye darlings" mother said as she stood to defend her nearly dead husband

I heard a large crash they either had mages or catapults or both!

"they have broken through the gates we have to go now" Duncan said calmly but firmly he ran into the servants entrance Baxter ran in after him I followed dragging my sister with me.

As we got out we jumped into a carriage and rode off into the distance away from my home that was now bathed in flames.

**Disclamer: I don't own dragon age Bioware does I wrote this for fun only.**


	2. My Bride wears Red

**My Bride wears Red**

As I woke up my cousin Shianni shoke me

"wake up lazy bones" she smiled "dont you know what day it is"

"I don't care" I snapped

"Hardly the tone for a Bride Kallian" She smiled

"but I don't want to get married Im a warrior not a housewife" I snapped

"well just get ready" She giggled and whent off to drink probably.

My Father tried to give me a lecture a bout tradition and all that but I didnt care I was already bored I walked out into the street and everyone was paying attiention to me I hated it I should be in Ostagar fighting with the army not here but they probably would'nt accept an elf any way.

I saw my cousin Soris talking to a human about his bride

"at least the guy for my cousin seems cool mine sounds like a dieing mouse" Typical Soris

"maby you'll get a cage as a wedding present" The huaman joked I had to admit that was pretty funny he was alright looking for a human kinda Skinny in fact if he had pointed ears He might have passed for a tall elf, he had long black hair down to his shoulders and had deep blue eyes, he was wearing a set of blue robes and had a large stick on his back,

"hey cous ready to celebrate the end of our independace together?" Soris asked me

"so this is the lady you were talking about nice to meet you Im Raziel" the human said as he offered me his hand expecting me to shake it.

after I met my groom and Soris's bride another human dressed in noble clothing with two lackys following him

"savor the hunt boys" she smiled as if we were just there to look at

"touch me and I'll gut you you pig!" Shianni snaped

"It's a party isnt it? grab a whore and have a good time"

"let me handle this" Raziel said to me I was suprised a shemlin was helping me

"hey Vaughan"

"who ar.. Raziel? Raziel Cousland what are you doing here"

"just having a stroll" Raziel Shrugged

"how is that sister of yours?"

"fine how is that scar she gave you" He smiled

Vaughan rolled up his sleeve and I saw a deep scar going up his arm

"10 years I have had that"

"well old friend these elves are just trying to enjoy themselves why don't you got to the pearl like other nobles?"

"why pay at the pearl when" he stopped talking as Shianni smashed a bottle on his head

"are you insane?" one of his lackys snapped "this is Vaughan Kendells the arl of denrims son"

"well maby his dad should have taught him better manners" I snapped

"you have a lot of nerve Knife ears this will mgo badly for you" his other lacky said as they carried him away

"don't worry your pretty little head he wont telling an even woman took him down" Raziel Said as he heped himself to the wine

"I guess so" Shianni chuckled

"thanks for trying" Soris said to Raziel patting him on the shoulder while they were talking I saw another human he had much more muscle and had a beard he often stroked

"I'm sorry to bother you sir but I m going to have to ask you to leave" I said trying to be polite

"Duncan you slow poke I have been here half an hour" Raziel smirked as he patted Duncan on his armored shoulder

"your sister needed new arrows and she wanted to get Baxter's collar repaired"

"just get him a new one its almost as old as I am" Raziel smiled as he drank another wine

"Duncan long time no see" my father said as he walked up to him

"I'm sorry I didn't know"I stuttered

"it's ok Kallian" Dad assured me as he stroked my hair

"so who is this young man is he a grey warden as-well"

a grey warden! my mother used to tell me about them joining them was a great honor

"not yet old friend I am looking for recruits I have found two him and his Sister"

"you accept women" I asked

"of course someones gender is irrelevant as long as you can fight in some way you are welcome among us"

"elves as-well then" I asked getting more and more exited

"of course some of our greatest hero's have been elven in fact Garahel the man who slew the last Archdemon and ended the fourth blight was such a one"

I practically begged Dad to let Duncan sign me up but he refused and told me to get to to my wedding after The chantry woman moaned on about rubbish Vaughan reared his ugly head again

"lets take those two the one in the tight dress and.. where's the bitch that bottled me?"

"over here lord Vaughan" his lackey said as he grabbed Shianni

"let me go you stuffed shirt son of a" she moaned as she tried to get away

"oh I'll enjoy taming her" He smiled evilly came up to me and stroked my chin "you look nice to"

"Leave her alone" Raziel snapped "this is a wedding and you aren't invited piss off"

"Ha! If you want to dress up your pets and have tea parties, that's your business, but don't pretend this is a proper wedding. Now we're here for a good time, aren't we boys?"

"Just a good time with the ladies that's all" His lackey sneered

"ok but not her" Raziel said as he grabbed me by the waist "she's mine"

"ha ha now your talking like a noble old friend I always feared you were like your father but clearly not" he chuckled "back to the palace boys" he sneered leaving with every girl that was 'legal'

"Im sorry about that" Raziel said as he let me go.

"that was clever but let me in on it next time I smirked"

"we should take them back by force" I heard an old elf shouting.

"I say we sneak in a small group has a better chance" I suggested

"for that you will need weapons here I have a few spare take them" Ducan said opening the flaps on his caravan in it was a long sword, a shield, a cross bow,and a great sword I took the great sword gave Soris the sword and Shield and gave my groom Nelaros the cross bow.

we managed to sneak in with little trouble with Raziel around we just said we were his guards we found Vaughan and his lackeys in his room

"give me back my friends shemlin" I snapped

"look this doesn't have to end in Violence lets make a deal you leave and I will pay you 40 sovereign that's a lot of money and if you kill me my father won't let that go"

"shove up your ass" I snapped

"I always regret talking to knife ears now I think I'll just gut your ignorant carcasses" we got into a fight we killed him and his lackeys but Nelaros was killed as well I did'nt really care my cousin and friends were more important that some guy I just meet.

As we got back to the Alienage we sent all the women home and gave Duncan back his weapons but the guards came after us and demanded to know what happened

"it was all my doing" I lied If I whent to jail alone Soris wouldnt suffer

"very well take into the dungeon when the arl returns he will decide what to do with her" the gaurd said as they tied a rope around my wrists

"wait I would like to suggest something" Duncan stopped them

"justice is done grey warden there is nothing to add"

"even so I hereby invoke the right on conscription"

"fine just get her out of here today" after cutting the rope and explaining the rite Duncan let me say my goodbyes, and got on the caravan with Raziel a young blonde human who said her name was Elissa and a dog who seemed to like we we drove away to the only place I knew for my entire 19 years.

**A/n thanks for reading I will upload the next 2 chapters when they are finished please review with any criticism its the only way I'll improve. **

**Disclaimer: Dragon age belongs to Bioware and Electronic arts I wrote and uploaded this purely for the fun of it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Final Test**

I really hated the morning today was no exeption it was my harrowing I only knew two mages well who survived it.

A very annoying human hating elf named Neria Surana.

And Raziel Cousland my best friend.

He only passed about a week ago and was visiting his family, he was a noble I felt really bad for him I was a farmer before I discoverd my powers so I wasn't losing much he lost a chance to be a teryn.

"magic exists to serve man and never to rule over him" Greagoir said to me as I steped into the harrowing chamber dressed in only my blue robes.

I didnt really look like a mage i was a pretty normal young woman green eyes, pale skin but I was completly bald ,my blond hair had been shaved off in case they had to invoke the right of tranquility.

"I know this already Gregoir can I just go?" I snapped sick of the lectures

"ha I like her spirit" I heard a templar laugh but it was a genuine lighthearted lagh not mocking like most.

"as you wish Solona" as he finished I touched the lyrium and slumped the the floor.

I Awoke in a strange vally and was attacked by a wisp I sent an arcane bolt to harm it but it took another 2 or 3 to kill it. I hated being so weak when it came to offencive magic I was always more of a healer I always found it odd how me and Raziel were strongest where the other was weakist I had to copy most of his notes to pass Primal.

"another one tossed to the wolves as fresh and unprepered as ever." I heard a mouse say. He explained to me that he was an Aprentice like me and crawled onto my shoulder to help me out.

I walked round a corner and found a large bear but it looked strange it was partily rotted and was covered in spikes.

"so you are the mortal being hunted..and the small one. Is he to be a snack for me?" the creature said without moving his mouth. After a lot of argueing he taught Mouse how to change into a bear.

"like this? am I a bear it feels...Heavy" Mouse asked turning into a large black bear.

"meh close enough" the Sloth demon moaned "now leave me be. I grow weary of your mortal prattling."

we walked back to grove and were attacked by a demon it looked like a living pool of lava.

"And now it comes t me at last! Soon I will see the land of the living with your eyes creature."

"oh shut up" I moaned sick of his boastingafter me and Mouse finished him off Mouse asked me to let him in.

"mabey they are right about you" he said his voice going deeper"simple killing is a warriors job! The real dangers of the fade are preconceptions, careless trust, PRIDE!. he boomed turning into a massive purple demon. "keep your wits about you mage, Because true tests never end!" and then he was gone. I felt woozy and fell asleap again.

"hello are you ok?" as I woke up I saw my friend Jowan over my bed. He asked me to tell him about the harrowing but I refused to. He just told me to see the first enchanter.

"as I walked up to his qarters I saw him talking with Gregoir.

"To many have gone already Wynne Uldred how many of our own do we have to give?" Gregoir snapped. with the mage and templar was a strange bunch. An elf dressed in Chainmail armour with a greatsword on her back, A warhound,a young blond girl wearing Leather armour with a bow stapped to her back and dual daggers on her belt. And my old friend Raziel there was no other man I knew who looked that good with long hair.

"RAZ!" I screamed hugging him.

"Solona how are you?"he replied smiling

"Well im a real mage now"

"thats great you passed"

"I take it you know each other" said a middle aged bearded man wearing armour with a sword and dagger staped to his back. He explained that Raziel adn the others were his recruits.

after I escorted them all to their rooms me and Raz got to talking.

"soo then he turns into this giant purple thing" I said finishing my story of my harrowing

"anything intresting happen here while I was gone" he asked taking a sip of wine.

"well I think we have a new Tranquil" I gluped stroking my bald head. I always was creeped ot by them the thought of having no emotions and still alive terified me.

"want me to grow that back for ya?" Raziel asked.

I noded and he rubed his hand over my scalp as he di I could feel my golden blond hair start to regrow, after it reached my shoulders he stoped and I put it up in a ponytail.

"Thanks Mate" I chuckled I always loved having Raziel arouind he was my best friend. We had tried being more ..intimate but even after we took eachothers virginitys we agreed ther was no spark.

"so your gonna be a warden."

"possibly I just wanna kill Howe" He grunted

"Rendon Howe? the Arl of Amaranthine?" he noded

" why"

"he killed my family like animals even little Oren" he said close to tears it was horrible seeing him like this

"Im so sorry" I said hugging him.

After a while Jowan found us and asked us into the circle chapel.

"so why are we here" Raziel asked and I had to agree

"before Raziel left to vist his family I told you I had met a girl this is Lily" he said pointing to a redhaired woman in chantry robes. I was a little annoyed.

"ah I was begining to doubt her existance." Raziel Joked

"this fat cow is your lover?" I snapped with unexpected venom.

"Solona!" Jowan snapped."im sorry she's not always like this"

"Its fine" Lily giggled great she was way to nice.

"great get married, knock her up what do you need us for?" Raziel Joked again I normaly liked his joker attitude but not right now

"we need to get out of here they are going to make me Tranquil." I gulped

"why?" I asked my anger replaced with worry

"People think im a blood mage. Ive been sneaking around to meet Lily and I guess people have put two and two together and got fourty."

"why not just tell the truth?" Raziel asked.

"because if we do Lily will be in trouble she's an Initiate she's taken vows. she's not meant to have.. relations with men."

"To much info." I snapped

"come on Solona we are all adults here. and besides Jowan told me that you and Raziel here have done it."

"you told him!" I snapped at Raziel

"I was 18 we were drinking and it slipped out" He looked scared of me. I wasnt as good as him with damging magic but I could still leave an impact.

We agreed to get a rod of fire from Owain now we just needed someone to sign it. We found one he was reluctent but Raziel convinced him he always had a way with words the others used to joke that he was born with a silver tounge.

we got to the celler door now all we had to destroy Jowan's phylactery.

"this door is special it requires the password to prime it then it must feel the touch of mana" Lily explained.

"Sword of the maker tears of the fade" after the words left her lips the door clicked.

"what was that?" Jowan asked.

"It needs to feel the touch of mana cast a spell any spell."

Raziel shot a jet of fire from his fingers and opened the door. we ran in and I tried to use the rod to open it but it  
didn't work.

"why isnt it working!" Lily shreiked

"Lily somethings wrong" Jowan stutterd "I can't cast spells here nothing works!"

I clicked my fingers trying to create a spark of magic but it fizzled. I saw Raziel was having the same problem.

"Wait there's an iscription here" Raziel said reading it "nulify any magic cast within this area"

" Of corse" Lily facepalmed "why use simple keys for this door? because magical keys don't work! How do you keep mages away from something? make their powers completly worthless" thats it then we are finished."

We found another door however and we walked the other war around using a tervinter statue to power up the rod we blasted hole in the wall and got into the phylactery chamber. we found Jowans on a table in the center it was a small vial filled with his blood with his name on it.

" I can't belive this tiny vial stands between me and freedom" He sighed as he dropped it it smashed on the floor spilling the contained blood.

As we got out of the celler we were stoped by Gregoir And Irving.

"so here we are. An initiate conspiering with a blood mage she seems shocked but in control of herself you were right she has betred us."

"You don't care for the mages! you just bow to the cantrys every whim!" Jowan shouted.

"and you Gregoir pointed at me "newly a mage and already ignoring the rules of the circle.

"hey leave them alone" Raziel snapped

"Enough Raziel as you are a grey warden I have no power over your fate but if I will not hesitate to knock you down if you stop me. As knight commander I sentance this blood mage to death. And this initate has scorned the chantry and her vows. take her to Aeonar."

"NO! I wont let you touch her" Jowan snapped drawing a knife he stabed his hand letting his blood flow out he then sent it over them knocking everyone to the floor.

"by the maker blood magic How could you?" Lily said rejecting the man I for so long considered my friend.

"get away from me" She snapped. Jowan ran away like a kicked dog.

Duncan conscripted me after that I felt bad for leaving Lily but I still felt kinda Jelous. Raziel often Joked that I had a crush on Jowan and I realized he was half Right.

I was in love the man. Maker talk about a bad time to relize it.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading I will now reply to the reviews**

**C/T: thanks for reviews and favorting to awswer your question yes there will but I want to keep it a secret for now so keep reading :)**

**until then as always read and review and I wilkl see you next time.**


End file.
